Daphne-Emma Conflict
The conflict between Daphne Hatzilakos and Emma Nelson began in the fifth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation after Emma caught her stepfather Archie Simpson cheating on her mother Christine Nelson with Daphne. Conflict History Season 2 In Hot for Teacher, Emma teases J.T. Yorke about his crush on Ms. Hatzilakos. In Relax, Ms. Hatzilakos is the coach of Emma's girls field hockey team. Season 3 In Father Figure (1), Ms. Hatzilakos mistakenly calls Emma "Emma Simpson" instead of "Emma Nelson." Season 5 In Venus (2), Emma and Manny Santos see Ms. Hatzilakos confronting Peter Stone for putting a naked video of Manny to the whole school and are shocked to hear that she is Peter's mother. In The Lexicon of Love (1), Emma and Peter catch their parents- Mr. Simpson and Ms. Hatzliakos having an affair which makes Emma upset since her stepfather is cheating on her mother. In The Lexicon of Love (2), when Ms. Hatzilakos says hi to Emma, Emma responds, "Don't talk to me!" In Our Lips Are Sealed (1), while Emma is suffering from an eating disorder, she faints in the hallway and Ms. Hatzilakos goes to aid her. Emma opens her eyes and sees Ms. Hatzilakos in front of her then gets up and starts walking. Ms. Hatzilakos follows Emma and asks her if she has been eating. Emma lies and says "Yes I've been eating" Ms. Hatzilakos says "Emma, if you need anything, I'm there for you." Emma replies "Funny" and walks away from her. In Our Lips Are Sealed (2), when Christine, Manny, Peter, and Archie confront Emma about her eating disorder, Emma yells back at Archie for making out with Ms. Hatzilakos. Season 6 In True Colours, Ms. Hatzilakos catches Emma and Peter in the hallway and gets mad at Peter for being at the dance instead of home as he is under house arrest. In Eyes Without a Face (1), Ms. Hatzilakos sees Emma rejecting Peter and she tells Peter to stop focusing on Emma. Season 7 In Hungry Eyes, after Emma stands up to Purple Dragon by taking off her Purple Dragon dress off and standing naked in front of the whole school, Mr. Simpson tells Emma that Ms. Hatzilakos is proud of Emma standing up for what she believed in and won't suspend her. In Another Brick In The Wall, when Archie comes back to school after being falsely accused of sexually abusing Darcy Edwards, Emma witness a talk between him and Ms. Hatzilakos when she mentions that a student was taken out of his class due the false allegations. In We Built This City, Emma is graduating in the Class of 2007 and Hatzilakos gives her her diploma. Trivia *Emma dated Daphne's son Peter. *Emma caught Daphne and her stepfather Archie having an affair. *Even after Archie got back together with Christine, Emma still acted hostile towards Daphne. *Daphne was Emma's coach, teacher, and principal. *They were both friends with J.T. Yorke. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Gallery Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Friendships